


Home Sweet Home

by In_love_with_too_many_fandoms



Series: The After Effects [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cozy, Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Oops, extremely short, i hope you all like it anyways, it's like really short, it's supposed to be cute, like really short, sorry - Freeform, sorry for such a short length, the ending sounds really creepy, tiny fanfic, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_too_many_fandoms/pseuds/In_love_with_too_many_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Doc and Donut made the cave their home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

Donut hesitantly approached the cave Doc had lead him to. He was wary on the location, because it was relatively close to the blue base.

'The blues aren't here anymore,' Donut scolded himself. 'No one is here anymore. It's just Donut, Doc, and this old robot that doesn't even work anymore.' Donut was confused as to why he thought in third person point of view. Then again, it was better than talking in it.

Doc dropped the arm of Lopez he was carrying, burdening Donut with the weight of the empty nest of wires. "Well, here we are," Doc said as he arched his back in an attempt to stretch.

"Welcome to our lair!" the evil voice of O'Malley emanated from Doc's form. "How convenient!? We can just kill you here! And then we will be one closer to killing everyone in the world!"

Donut stood there, dumbfounded. He should have run, but he didn't budge.

"I'm sorry about that," Doc's kind voice came back to his body. "This AI needs to get out." Donut didn't seem convinced. "Don't worry. I wouldn't harm you. I'm a pacifist."

For some reason, O'Malley's outburst didn't allow Donut to believe that. He just slowly dropped Lopez's other arm and left him out on the grass. He walked into the cave and was immediately surprised. It was surprisingly cozy. There was a surprising amount of items that reminded him of an actual home. There were many assumingly empty crates of supplies made to look like furniture. There were three large crates pushed up against a wall and three smaller crates in front of them to become a make shift couch. There were a two medium sized crates stacked on top of each other to form a table. 

Donut walked in a little bit farther. As he did, he saw a bunch of crates pushed to one wall with a sheet pulled over them, which would probably be used as a bed. 

"So what do you think?" Doc asked, coming up behind Donut. Donut jumped in surprise.

"It's nice. So where do you want me to stay?"

"You can stay here. There isn't much room anyways."

"You mean... you want me to stay here."

Doc put a shoulder on Donut's shoulder. "Yes."


End file.
